Innocence
by Guibin
Summary: Lelouch can't get it out of his head...that question! Rated T just in case...


_A/N: a little drabble_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Innocence**

The cramped yet luxurious office was quiet except for the large plasma TV, which was tuned in to the news. The only two occupants in the room were both absorbed in their own work. The green haired, golden eyed woman was lying down on the couch eating pizza and staring at the TV, probably not even paying attention. She was garbed in only what could be described as underwear, a tight white tank top that only covered the top half of her torso leaving her smooth white stomach completely exposed and white shorts that resembles boxers left her long smooth legs for the world to behold…or the other occupant in the room to behold. She hugged the large orange stuffed object closer to her chest as she got in a more comfortable position on the couch.

As she enjoyed her Italian pie, a particular black hair and purple eyed young man was watching her from behind the ornate wooden desk. The tall neckband of his cape along with a manila folder covered his face as he peeked over the folder to stare at the green haired woman. A black mask lay on the desk forlornly.

The said young man was staring at the woman so intently; you'd swear he was trying to take her clothes off with his mind…or at least trying to see through it. However, that's not what's on his mind.

The woman was smart and had long noticed the young man's gaze. She just let him stare for a while out of curiosity as to how long he would actually do it. Finally getting bored, she said teasingly, "like what you see Lelouch?"

The young man named Lelouch was broken out of his reverie and quickly sat up straight. He put down the folder and instead turned to playing with the mask on his desk. "I don't know what you're talking about witch," he said trying to sound cool and collected as always.

The said witch merely laughed, "Has the years of repressed sexual tension finally snapped?" She twisted around on the couch so she can face the blushing young man, so that she was now laying on her stomach and resting her arms and head on the side of the couch facing him. "Can't resist my smooth and white skin anymore? Makes you want to just ravage me right here, right now." She teased him again.

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose as if a headache was coming on and closed his eyes. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Could you at least put some clothes on C.C.?" He gestured towards her general direction.

C.C. looked down at herself and looked back up to Lelouch. She pulled on the neck of her top a little. "What's wrong? You've seen me like this before plenty of times," C.C. said nonchalantly looking back at him. "And hasn't gotten aroused…" she muttered, "Or you're just really good at hiding it."

"That isn't the problem…" Lelouch muttered, more to himself than anyone.

C.C. had heard that however and decided to be straight with it, "What's on your mind? Black Knight affairs never concerned my choice of private clothing."

Lelouch thought about it before answering. It hadn't really bothered him before but it came up recently from a conversation with Nunnally and it has been stuck in his mind ever since.

_A few days ago…_

_Lelouch was reading at the dining table, spending time with Nunnally like he usually does whenever he has time. Tonight however, she was awfully quiet. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him her problems but he'd be a bad brother if he didn't try to help right? _

"_What's wrong Nunnally?" he asked, deciding to take action._

"_Eh…" Nunnally said uncertainly._

_Lelouch stayed quiet, not wanting to prod her further if she didn't want to say anything._

"_How should I say this?" she wondered aloud._

_This has gotten Lelouch curious now. "What is it?_

"_I was talking with Sayoko-san and this subject came up…" Nunnally said uncertainly._

"_Yeah…" Lelouch asked, also uncertainly._

"_Don't get mad onii-sama; we're not questioning your judgment but…" Nunnally said quickly. "But um…have you and C.C.-san…you know…." She stopped there and blushed._

"_What?" Lelouch asked nervously and thought, 'Did she know something about the Black Knights?'_

"_You know…done it?" Nunnally asked. Though blind, she was attempting to look away._

"_Done it?" Lelouch was confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Oh what, no! Definitely no! I really need to have a talk with Sayoko about the things she talks to you about."_

"_Don't blame Sayoko-san," Nunnally said quickly. "Did you think I was so innocent as to not know where babies come from?"_

_She was fourteen and whatever Lelouch believed, she was no longer a child._

"_Whatever," Lelouch said, deciding that Nunnally learned it in school as part of her health education classes. Did they have those at Ashford? "No, C.C. and I haven't done it." Lelouch answered calmly._

"_Then…"_

"_There's more?"_

"_Well this was actually what we talked about first," Nunnally said. "C.C.-san seemed to be so mature…grown up…like she already experienced a lot of things."_

'_No kidding,' Lelouch thought._

"_So Sayoko-san and I were wondering if C.C.-san is still a virgin," Nunnally said boldly."Since you two are together and might possibly get married, as her future sister-in-law, I have a right to know!"_

"_We're not together!"_

And that was it…that little – or maybe not so little – question has been stuck in Lelouch's head for a while now. Unlike a battle, this is not something that can't be predicted or calculated so he's been observing her closely these past few days to try and maybe glean some information.

"What is it?" C.C. asked again, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Glad that C.C. could not read his mind like Mao, Lelouch began thinking of possible ways to ask her or get her to say it. "How old are you exactly?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. scowled a little, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl her age?"

Lelouch ignored that and continued on, "You have to be at least a hundred…two hundred years old right?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" C.C. asked, still scowling.

"Not really," Lelouch replied.

"Then it's none of your business."

"Ok it is…"

"You're lying."

"Damn it, witch…"

"Just come out with it, Lelouch."

Seeing no possible way out of this or any other way of coercing the information out of her, Lelouch decided to just ask and hope she won't get too mad.

"Are you a virgin?" Lelouch asked calmly.

In one of the few rare chances since meeting her, a look of surprise was clear upon her usually passive face. She didn't say anything.

"I mean, I know you're definitely over a hundred so I was wondering…" Lelouch said, forgetting that it was Nunnally who brought it up.

"Why didn't you just ask?" C.C. said, her face returning to her usual passiveness. "Instead of trying to coerce it out of me…"

"So?" Lelouch prodded her on, surprised that she was cooperating.

C.C. turned her ahead so Lelouch could not see her face anymore. "No, I'm not a virgin anymore."

Though Lelouch could not see her face, he could still hear the slight hint of sadness in her voice.

_A/N: yeah there's a back story to this, my theory on C.C.'s innocence. Being hundreds of years old, she just can't be a virgin anymore._


End file.
